


[Art] A Work in Progress

by fantom_ftnoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Development, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Growing Up, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Nonbinary Character, Self-Discovery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise
Summary: Some journeys must be taken alone, but Harry and Draco will always be there to support Teddy every step of the way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	[Art] A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Prompt #197: Draco and Harry raise Teddy, who, they soon realise, is nonbinary. 
> 
> I was drawn to this prompt from the get-go, but struggled to put it into words so I tried to interpret it visually instead... Ultimately, I'm happy with how it turned out! Big thanks to those who took a peek and gave me notes! 
> 
> My hope is that someone will see these blank spaces as the potential to continue their own journey. It's never too late to start. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gentle nod to my own journey. Wherever you are in your life, I hope you leave room for love, support, growth, and self-discovery!


End file.
